In the control of fuel injection systems, the conventional practice utilizes electronic control units having volatile and non-volatile memory, input and output driver circuitry, and a processor capable of executing a stored instruction set, to control the various functions of the engine and its associated systems. A particular electronic control unit communicates with numerous sensors, actuators, and other electronic control units necessary to control various functions, which may include various aspects of fuel delivery, transmission control, or many others.
Fuel injectors utilizing electronic control valves for controlling fuel injection have become widespread. This is due to the precise control over the injection event provided by electronic control valves. In operation, the electronic control unit determines an energizing or excitation time for the control valve corresponding to current engine conditions. The excitation of the control valve causes a cascade of hydraulic events leading to the lifting of the spray tip needle, which causes fuel injection to occur.
several attempts have been made to enhance fuel injection capabilities. One such method is known as split injection. Split injection consists of a first injection, called the pilot injection, followed by a delay, and then a second injection, referred to as the main injection. When performing split injection, precise control over pulse quantities, timing, and separation is essential. Many times, operating conditions at which split injection may be performed are restricted to lower engine speeds due to difficulties in achieving precise control over the injection process.